


Heist-o-ween Reveal

by StrangerWill17



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Brooklyn Nine-Nine RPF, Peraltiago - Fandom
Genre: Baby, Child, F/M, jake and amy kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerWill17/pseuds/StrangerWill17
Summary: In this one-shot, like how Jake proposed to Amy during the Halloween Heist, Amy reveals that she's pregnant through the heist.
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, peraltiago - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> in this, Gina has not left the nine-nine!!

Finally, after a whole year, it was Halloween again. Now, despite the whole 'distract Terry from his lieutenant exam with a Halloween heist on Cinco de Mayo' ordeal, the team had decided that the games would still continue. So, Halloween Heist 2020 had commenced. Currently, Jake had yet to show up at the precinct, Rosa was busy finishing up paperwork, Holt was waiting for everyone to be ready to go so he could announce what they were stealing, and Amy was secretly watching everyone's movements and devising a plan to work by herself as she was betrayed by her team members one too many times before. Finally, Jake showed up and the team met in the bullpen.

"Squad! As it is October thirty-first of the year twenty-twenty, it is officially time to host another Halloween Heist," The captain began. "This year we will be attempting to steal this trophy that was bought by detective Santiago from the... 'dollar store', even though the trophy was, in fact, two dollars, clearly showcasing the fact that the store name lies about-"

"Okay, captain, I'll just take it from here," Terry said, stepping forward and taking the trophy from Holt, who stepped back to allow Terry to take the podium. "The trophy is going to be placed in between Hitchcock and Scully's desks and their duty is to guard it,"

"He said we get free jelly beans for a week!" Scully said, smiling so much it looked like his eyes were closed.

"Remember, whoever has the trophy in their possession by midnight tonight will be declared the best human slash genius." Holt finished.

The squad dispersed, muttering empty threats about who will win and who will lose under their breath to each other while Holt placed the trophy on the desks, Scully and Hitchcock taking their seats at the desks. And so the games began. The first three hours of the game had passed with little movement from anyone so as to not arise suspicion and to give them time to place their final traps and setups. Usually, Amy would have found a way to take the trophy immediately to try to ensure her win but today was different. It involved so much more planning as a reveal was on the line. She had to make sure that Jake was the one to find it and that no one had stopped her from putting it in the exact place where Jake would find it. She would clearly have much explaining to do if the wrong person found it, especially Charles. And so she planned away, having planning this for longer than she was aware of what she would reveal. Of course, it had to line up perfectly with Halloween but to her luck, it did.

Suddenly, the lights went out in the precinct and Sorry by Justin Beiber was blasted from hidden speakers, and after a few seconds, just as quickly as the lights and music turned on, they turned off with the trophy missing and Hitchcock and Scully in the breakroom, gorging themselves on the jellybeans that they weren't supposed to get until the end of the games.

Amy stood up from her desk quickly, eyes wide with disbelief as she realized that she would have to alter her plans completely. So far, this was not going how she had wanted it to. She scanned the room in an attempt to see who could have stolen the trophy from her. Rosa looked pissed, Holt was standing in his office door in disbelief, Terry was still sitting at his desk though he was watching as Scully and Hitchcock ate the Jelly beans, Gina sat at her desk, unfazed, scrolling through her phone. However, Charles and Jake were not in the room, which was a major red flag for Amy. Quietly, she snuck off to the evidence room and, unsurprisingly, Amy heard Charles and Jake laughing from inside about how easy it was. Deciding that she wanted to see the fear and embarrassment on their faces, Amy entered the room with a smirk on her face.

"If it was so easy, how'd I catch you?" Amy asked, Jake and Charles both startling at her voice. 

Charles hid the trophy behind his back and the pair feigned confusion. "What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"You know exactly what I mean," She said, closing the door and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Of course we don't know what you're talking about Amy. To be honest, I think it is rude that you would assume we are hiding the trophy from you," Charles said, his lying not the best.

"When did I say anything about a trophy?" Amy asked, smirking even more if possible, trying so hard not to laugh at the disappointed look that Jake was giving Charles for giving away the fact they had the trophy. "Tell you what, let's make a deal. The three of us team up. With my brains, Jake's lying skills and Charles's... Whatever, we would make a pretty good team." Amy suggested though she intended to stab her husband in the back later.

Jake looked like he was deep in thought for a second before he came to a conclusion. "Fine, but only because I love you and I was basically doing this all by myself anyway," Jake said, Charles, looking at him offended.

"Then it's a deal," Amy said, sticking her hand out for the two to shake. "I'll hang back and hide the trophy while you guys go back to the bullpen and act all confused about what happened and where the trophy went." She explained, the two men seeming to agree that it was a good idea.

And so they left and Amy hid the trophy in a vent behind a bunch of boxes, planning to tell them where it was to earn their trust so as to be included in future plans. A half an hour later they met up in the men's washroom, making sure there were no poopers in there before they started talking.

"Did it work?" Amy asked, feigning excitement as her plan would work regardless.

"It did. I'm so surprised it did, I thought they would suspicious!" Jake exclaimed, hyperness radiating off of him like heat out of an oven. "Where'd you hide it?" He asked.

"In a vent behind some boxes. I made sure to put them back exactly how they should have been before. I was even careful to not touch the dust pattern." Amy said, remembering how that was how she had found the cummerbund the night Jake proposed.

"Great, now we just have to make sure that no one finds it until midnight," Charles said, trying to join in on the conversation.

The group, once again, dispersed and went separate ways, Jake leaving first, then Charles and finally Amy, who went into the girls' washroom instead to take a small break away from people and relish in the excitement once again at the thought of being pregnant, hiding in one of the stalls. Though that time to be excited was cut short when Rosa entered. Amy picked her feet up off of the ground and stayed as silent as possible, not wanting to alert the woman of her presence. Soon enough, Jake entered the washroom as well. Amy crossed her fingers that they wouldn't find her and that she could possibly hear plans about what was going to happen next.

"Did she tell you where she hid it?" Rosa asked, keeping her voice slightly quieter.

"Yes. It's hidden in a vent behind some boxes. Now we just need to find what boxes the vent is behind," Jake said, his voice also lower.

"Great. Meet up in the evidence lock-up in ten minutes," Rosa said, leaving the washroom.

Jake left a few seconds after, allowing Amy to breathe a sigh of relief. She had ten minutes to get back to the evidence lock-up, take back the trophy and find a new hiding spot for it, while also keeping her knowledge of the two teaming up silent and away from Charles. She could use this to her advantage after all. Leaving the washroom, Amy grabbed one of her spare finished files off of her desk and headed for the file room (which was beside the evidence lock-up) and put it away, then snuck into the lock-up and hastily stole the trophy back. She then hid it under her shirt on her back, which didn't hide it much but hid the shine away from the eyes of other people while she went back into the file room and found another hiding place for it amongst the many stacks of papers. She made sure to have hid hidden from all eyes by grabbing a ladder and shoving it on the very top of a shelf, in between many tall stacks of files, covering the top with one last file.


	2. HalloVeen

She was about to leave when she heard footsteps and hushed voices from outside, coming closer to the room. In a flash of panic, Amy hid, once again, not wanting to be caught in here as it might expose where she hid the trophy. Keeping herself quiet, again, she made sure she had a clear view in between shelves to get a good look at who was entering. However, she was not expecting to see Terry and Rosa enter, making sure the door was closed before they started talking.

"Jake told me where the trophy was hidden," Rosa said, crossing her arms and staring Terry down.

"Where?"

And so Rosa explained to Terry what Amy explained to Jake that Jake explained to Rosa. They talked a little bit more about their plans before they left the room, leaving Amy with all-mighty knowledge of almost everyone's plans. 

Another hour passed and Amy knew she should relocate the trophy to keep it on the move and out from under people's noses. She walked back to the evidence room, a new file in hand, and put the file away then grabbed the ladder and started climbing to the spot of which the trophy was hidden. However, just as she pulled the trophy out of its spot, Charles and Terry burst into the room, startling Amy. They stared each other down, refusing to take their eyes off of the trophy or the people who wanted it.

"Amy, you traitor!" Charles exclaimed, gasping dramatically for effect.

"I'm the traitor? You're the one teaming up with Terry when you were supposed to be with Jake and me!" Amy fired back.

Charles was about to argue back but the door burst open again with Jake, Amy, and Holt entering the room.

"Charles? You teamed with Terry?" Jake asked, feigning hurt.

"Terry, you were supposed to be on my team!" Rosa exclaimed.

Soon enough, everyone was arguing about who was on what team, which Amy took as her chance to escape. She quietly climbed down the ladder and went to the nearest vent, knowing that the only way out, since the door was closed, was through the vents. Sure, she had major claustrophobia but this heist was more important than that. She quietly took the screws out to detach the grate from the wall, however, she accidentally dropped the metal grate, causing a loud bang to sound through the room, drawing everyone's attention towards her. Panicking, Amy crawled into the vent and slid herself through as fast as she could to get away from their grabbing hands trying to pull her back out.

"Amy! I'm your husband!" Jake shouted, though to her it sounded like he was being mashed against the wall by someone else trying to get at her.

Finally, she was out of sight. It was times like this where she was glad she memorized the precincts blueprints, as she was able to find her way through the vents and back to the evidence lock-up. Breathing heavily from panicking at the tight space, Amy dropped down from the vent and into the room, grabbing her hidden computer bag out of the corner and finally setting up the reveal. Just as Jake had done with the cummerbund, Amy hid the real trophy and placed the fake one in a box, messing up the dust pattern so that Jake would find it. On the fake trophy, in place of the usual 'Best Human/Genius' were the words 'The Best is Yet to Come... July 17, 2021'.

Smiling to herself, Amy placed the trophy in the box, then placed her first ultrasound and some yellow baby boots in the box as well. She placed the top on the box and put it back on the shelf, hiding the trophy in another box far in the back of the room. And now she waits. A few minutes turned into an hour as she sat, hidden, in the room, staying there to make sure that no one else would find the box that was meant for Jake. After another half hour, Amy decided that she was going to have to give Jake a little clue, so she stood up and was about to open the door when it opened from the other side, revealing Jake who looked so ready to gloat that he had found where Amy was hiding.

"Ha! Bet you hid the trophy in here, didn't you!?" He said a little too loudly. 

Amy pulled him into the room and looked around the hallway before closing the door. "Shh! If you're not quiet enough, people are gonna know we're here and they're gonna find the trophy!" Amy hissed, her eyes darting from Jake to the door and back again.

"Whatever, because we have two minutes until midnight and I found where you're hiding it," Jake taunted, clearly not catching on to Amy's plan yet, which was a good thing for her. "Now, where to find it..." He said, walking through the room.

He walked in between shelves, not finding anything out of the ordinary. He made sure to pay close attention to every little detail while Amy stood back, watching and waiting for him to find the box. The closer he got, the more nervous and excited she got. Soon, after the time was almost up, Jake was right beside the box, though he had not noticed the dust that was moved off the top of the box.

"Well, I guess if you don't find it in the next... forty-seven seconds, I'm going to win," Amy teased, hoping that Jake would pick up the pace and get to the box already.

Jake grumbled a little and finished inspecting the boxes on his left, then turned and was met face to face with the box Amy painstakingly waited for him to find. 

Jake chuckled a little, looked at Amy then back at the box. "Thought you would win this year, huh? Well, you messed up the dust pattern, just as I did when I proposed. Ha!" Jake exclaimed, ripping the lid off the box to find the trophy. He grabbed the plastic triumphantly out of the box and waved it in Amy's face. "I win again!"

However, Jake faltered when he saw the smirk on Amy's face. He quickly looked back at the trophy and read the inscriptions, remembering how he had switched the cummerbund. 

"The best is yet to come..." Jake whispered under his breath. "July seventeenth, two thousand and twenty-one," 

Jake looked up at Amy confused but noticed how she looked from him to the box and back at him. He turned around quickly and looked in the box, slowly pulling out the ultrasound, that just so happened to have the same date on it as Amy had had her 'dentist appointment'. He then found the baby boots and suddenly everything clicked. Amy was pregnant. He looked at her with excitement in his eyes, a smile slowly growing on both of their faces.

'You're pregnant," He said breathlessly, to which she nodded.

He laughed a little and ran to her, hugging her tightly, but not to tight so as to not injure the growing fetus. Of course, it was at the exact moment that they kissed that everyone burst into the room. 

"Alright, who-" Terry began until he saw the baby boots that were in Jake's hands. "Wait a minute,"

"Jake, silly, those shoes won't fit Amy!" Charles exclaimed, clearly not catching on to what was happening.

"I know... they aren't for Amy," Jake said, making a face at Charles.

"Then who are they for?" He asked, still somehow oblivious.

"Dude, Amy's pregnant," Rosa said, monotone.

First, confusion flashed on Charles's face, the realization, then excitement. "I'm gonna be an uncle!" Charles shrieked before fainting, just as he did when Jake proposed.

And that was it. They put Charles on a rolling chair and put him back at his desk. Amy and Jake went out for a celebratory dinner, and everyone else went about there evenings. Sure, the next eight months, two weeks and three days were hell for Amy, what with the back pain and morning sickness, but life was good. They finally got what they wanted. They were finally parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys like this one, I might add another part for the birth and stuff.


End file.
